harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai (FoMT)
Kai is a cheerful cabana boy who only appears during the summer. He is an eligible bachelor in the female version. Famous for his purple bandana and laid back personality, Kai runs the Seaside Shack on Mineral Beach. He's much more interested in soaking up the sun though, and will comment that your character works too hard. He is friendly to everybody in town, with the exception of Rick, who dislikes Kai seeing his sister. Kai is close friends to Popuri, and will be your rival for his affection. If Kai marries Popuri, she will leave with him, and only return during the Summer season. If you marry Kai, he will not leave in Summer and will stay all year long. He will also work at his Seaside Shack year round. If you befriend Kai he will tell you the recipe for popcorn. 'Schedule' Summer Only Every day (Except Sundays): Weather: All *6:00 am - 8:00 am = Second floor of the Inn *8:00 am - 8:30 am = Walking to Mineral Beach *8:30 am - 11:00 am = Mineral Beach *11:00 am - 1:00 pm = Kai’s Restaurant *1:00 pm - 5:00 pm = Mineral Beach *5:00 pm - 7:00 pm = Kai’s Restaurant *7:00 pm - 8:00 pm = Walking to the Inn *8:00 pm - 10:00 pm = Second floor of the Inn *10:00 pm - 6:00 am = Locked in the Inn Sunday (Sunny) *6:00 am - 1:00 pm = Second floor of the Inn *1:00 pm - 1:30 pm = Walking to Mineral Beach *1:30 pm - 4:00 pm = Mineral Beach *4:00pm - 5:00pm = Walking to the Inn *5:00 pm - 10:00 pm = Second floor of the Inn *10:00 pm - 6:00 am = Locked in the Inn Sunday (Raining) *6:00 am - 10:00 pm = Second floor of the Inn *10:00 pm - 6:00 am = Locked in the Inn 'Gifts' Special Items +(800 points) ''' Pineapple '''Favorite items (+500 points) Bread, Corn, Curry Rice, Eggs (M), Eggs (S), Fish (L), Flour, Oil, Omelet Rice, Omelets, Pineapple Juice, Tomatoes, Wine Liked items (+300 points) Apples, Cheese (L), Cheese (M), Cheese (S), Curry Powder, Fish (M), Fish (S), Fish Sticks, Fried Noodles (Buckwheat), Grapes, Grilled Fish, HMSGB Apples, Honey, Mayonnaise (M), Mayonnaise (S), Milk (L), Milk (M), Milk (S), Salad, Sashimi, SUGDW Apples, Sushi, Tea Leaves Neutral items (+100 points) Apple Pie, Blue Magic Flowers, Bodigizer, Cake, Cheese Cake, Chocolate, Chocolate Cake, Chocolate Cookies, Cookies, Cucumbers, Eggplant, Fried Noodles (Regular), Green Peppers, Hot Milk, Ice Cream, Moon Drop Flowers, Muffin Mix, Pink Cat Flowers, Pudding, Red Magic Flowers, Relaxation Tea, Rice Balls, Sandwiches, Scrambled Eggs, Spring Sun, Stew, Summer Sun,Strawberries, Toy Flowers, Turbojolt Disliked items (-500 points) Adamantite, Agate, Amethysts, Baked Corn, Baked Sweet Potatoes, Bamboo, Buckwheat Flour, Copper Ore, Emeralds, Fluorite, Gold Ore, Junk Ore, Miso Soup, Moon Stones, Mushrooms, Mystrile Ore, Noodles, Orichalc, Peridot, Rice Cakes, Rubies, Sand Roses, Silver Ore, Sweet Potatoes, Topaz, Truffles, Wool (L), Wool (M), Wool (S), Yarn (L), Yarn (M), Yarn (S) Hated items (-800 points) Ancient Fossils, Animal Fodder, Black Grass, Blue Grass, Branches, Chicken Feed, Chirashi Sushi, Empty Cans, Fish Scales, Golden Lumber, Green Grass, Indigo Grass, Message Bottle, Old Boots, Orange Grass, Pirate Treasure, Pizza, Poisonous Mushrooms, Purple Grass, Red Grass, Stones, Weeds, White Grass, Yellow Grass 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event ' ' Requirements: Kai is at a black heart. On a Monday, Wednesday, Friday in between 11AM and 1PM (or 5PM and 7PM) go to Mineral Beach. Kai will be on a break from running the store, and will talk to you about his family. He asks you if it's bad that a person doesn't get along with their family. Tell Kai that it's not a big deal, and he will be relieved. The reason he comes to Mineral Town in the Summer is because he doesn't get along with his family. Purple Heart Event ' ' Requirements: Kai is at a purple heart, and you've seen the black heart event. Walk into Kai's Seaside Shack on a Monday, Wednesday, or Friday at any time that Kai is working. He will ask you how your farm is, and if you're growing anything. You can tell him you're growing Pinkcat Flowers, Pineapples, or that you haven't started to grow anything yet. If you tell Kai you're growing lots of pineapples, he will be very pleased! Kai will let you know that he really likes pineapples! If they're good, you should bring him some. Blue Heart Event Requirements: Kai is at a blue heart, and you've seen the previous two events. You must have the largest rucksack with an empty slot available. *'Note:' An additional requirement for this event is that your stamina must be at 50% or less when you go to the trigger location. Make sure to do some work before attempting to see this event. Visit Mineral Beach on a Tuesday or Friday between 1PM and 5PM. You see Kai on the beach, but as you approach him, your character faints! Kai calls for help and brings you to the Clinic. Doctor will say that you've fainted from heat exhausation! Kai asks you to take it easy with your farm work, as it's easy to get over exhausted in the hot weather. If you tell him that he might be right, Kai is pleased and will give you a good luck charm. Yellow Heart Event Requirements: Watched all of the previous events, Kai is at a yellow heart. You can see this last event by going to Mineral Beach on a Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, or Saturday between 9AM and 11AM. Kai will be standing at the dock, in deep thought. Kai's upset at the thought that nobody in town likes him much, because of his personality. Kai can't help the way that he is, and asks your character if he should change. If you convice Kai to stop thinking about it, and that he's fine, it will make him feel better. Kai believes it's best to just be honest with himself. 'Rival Heart Events' *'NOTE:' If you raise your heart level up too much with any of the bachelors, you will NOT be able to see events between the rival couples. If you have a bigger heart with a bachelor then the event you are trying to watch, you will not be able to see the event. Example: You try to see the green heart event between Rick and Karen, but you have Rick at a red heart. Rick likes you more then Karen, and you will not be able to see the event. Black Rival Heart Event It must '''be summertime, on a sunny day to see the first event. It will take place on Mineral Beach in between 3PM and 4PM. Popuri has just finished eating some food that Kai made, and questions him about his cooking. Kai's cooking is certainly unique! Popuri wonders if her Mom would feel better eating some of Kai's cooking. Kai says he will be more then happy to make Lillia some food, if it makes her feel better! '''Blue Rival Heart Event It must be summertime, and it must also be sunny outside. Go to Mineral Beach between 9AM and 7PM to see Kai and Popuri talking. Popuri has come to thank Kai for the food that he made for her mother. Rick interupts, however, and is very upset that Kai is talking to his sister. Rick demands that Popuri comes home, and after a few exchange of words between Rick and Kai, Popuri agrees to go home. Green Rival Heart Event You must wait until summertime in Year 2 or later. Make sure it's sunny, then walk down to Mineral Beach on a Sunday in between 2PM and 4PM. Kai and Popuri are talking about their families, and Popuri still doesn't understand why Rick doesn't like her seeing Kai! Kai defends her family however, at least they're nice, unlike his own family. Popuri is jealous that Kai has been able to travel, and says she wishes to do so in the future. Orange Rival Heart Event It must be Year 4 or later to see the last rival event. Enter the Poultry Farm between 11:30AM to 4PM on any day except for Sunday. Kai and Popuri will announce that they are leaving Mineral Town together! Rick disagrees (naturally), and starts to blame Kai for planting this idea in his sister's head. Lillia diffuses the argument, and gives Popuri her permission. Lillia's only request is that Kai keeps Popuri happy forever. Kai and Popuri will get married 7 days after this event. *'NOTE:' After Kai and Popuri's wedding, the two will leave at the end of Summer together. Both Kai and Popuri will then only be available during the summer season. Other Events Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks in the Kai's resturaunt at 5-7 PM. Kai greets you and mentions that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Not that he cares. Suddenly Popuri calls and walks into the resturaunt, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in (Carter, Harris, and Barley). Popuri then states that there's more outside as Thomas and Gourmet come in. Kai's happy that he has customers but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to treat them all with ease. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene rolls on showing you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the resturaunt trying to serve as many customers as possible. First scene shows Thomas, Carter, Harris and Barley. The next roll shows Rick, Lillia, and Zack at the table in the front left corner. Next scene show Elli, Ellen, and the Doctor in the table in the front left corner and Stu standing by the register. After them in Karen, Sasha and Jeff at the same table as the last two families and Won at the table next to them. Next is Ann, Doug and Cliff at the front left table and Van at the table next to them. Following them is Mary, Anna, and Basil at the table that all the other large groups were at and Luu at the table next to them. Next slide shows Manna and Duke at the front left table and May accompanied by Gotz at the front right table. After them, Gray and Saibara are at the front left table and Kappa (much to your character's confusion) is at the table to the right. The final slide shows the Harvest Sprites scattered around the resturaunt with Timid sleeping on the floor. Gourmet is at the back table throughout the entire scene constantly eating with the "G-o-o-d" bubble over his head. Regardless of whether you unlocked them or not, Van and Luu will still appear there. (Pretty much every character except for the Harvest Goddess was present) After all those cutsomers are gone, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his resturaunt once more. Kai is clearly tired after working so hard after serving all of those customers. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he actually has such few cutsomers. He thanks your character and you go home. *'NOTE: Triggering this event will cause the day to end!' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Bachelors